


Emissary’s Burden

by FireChildSlytherin5



Series: Dynasty of Hell [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angelology, Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Archangel Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Canon - Good Omens (Book & TV Combination), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Disabled Character, Disney World & Disneyland, Dysfunctional Family, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Foreshadowing, Gabriel Swears (Good Omens), Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Godparents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Heaven & Hell, Mentioned Hastur (Good Omens), Mentioned Ligur (Good Omens), Messenger Gabriel, Messengers, Minor Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Mission Reports, Mythology References, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Nice Gabriel (Good Omens), No beta we fall like Crowley, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Quote: I'm the Archangel Fucking Gabriel (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Take Your Kid To Work Day, Trial Never Happened (Good Omens), Witch Warlock Dowling, demonic impulses, demoted gabriel, hints of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett being real in Good Omens, illiterate Gabriel, mythology messengers, real authors being prophets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Set after Gabriel’s demotion & banishment.  It has been a few years since Aziraphale, and Crowley have seen the disgrace Archangel that came into their home unannounced and left them with more questions then answers. Crowley and Warlock left for the day of fun, “take your kid to work day” leaving Aziraphale alone for the first time in months. Aziraphale’s day was interrupted by the arrival of the said Archangel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkeyCupart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyCupart/gifts).

> Unlike the others fics, its MOSTLY TV canon, expect that the trial didn't happen much like in the book so that's the main difference between book canon and tv canon. As well in the book Crowley and Aziraphale only stayed as Nanny/Gardener for six years not the full 11 years like in the tv show. 
> 
> This is set after Gabriel's demotion and banishment which has not yet been finished nor published as of yet.

**Emissary’s Burden**

**-**

**Summary:** Set after Gabriel’s demotion & banishment. It has been a few years since Aziraphale, and Crowley have seen the disgrace Archangel that came into their home unannounced and left them with more questions then answers. Crowley and Warlock left for the day of fun, “take your kid to work day” leaving Aziraphale alone for the first time in months. Aziraphale’s day was interrupted by the arrival of the said Archangel.

-

**Chapter One: Return **

-

Aziraphale drank his hot coca as he walked through his bookshop with a smile. Crowley is out with Warlock in a one on one bonding day. Crowley called it, ‘bring your kid to workday’ which Aziraphale didn’t know Crowley still work for Hell. Crowley rolled her eyes and said something about it being a figure of speech and left just a short hours ago at dawn. Aziraphale grinned, he had the whole day to himself. Something that he didn’t know he missed after Crowley and he been living together since the Apocalypse-that-never-happened. Of course, Aziraphale enjoy them living together but sometimes he just want some me time. For weeks now Aziraphale been trying to get Crowley to follow her impulses to go out to tempt humans (apparently the feeling never left her even after not working for Hell anymore). Finally, Crowley saw too reason and took Warlock out with her.  
  


What to do, what to do? Aziraphale wondered. It occurred to him that he doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore being alone. What did he do before Crowley moved in with him? Before Warlock started living with them permanently when Harriet asked them to care for her son so she could get help that she needed after leaving her husband?

  
Should he reorganize the books again? Should he curl himself in a blanket with a book on the couch and just read, drinking tea and his coca all day? Oh, what a splendid idea. But what to read? Aziraphale has read so many of the books within his shop and have reread many of them. Perhaps he should read one of the new ones that Crowley have left on one of the side tables? Aziraphale hummed as he went towards the stack of books, seeing that they are a series started by Dan Brown with _Angels and Demons_ and _The da Vinci Code_ ****[1]****. Of course, Crowley would pick them up based on only their titles alone. Maybe not today, Aziraphale thought thinking about the time when Crowley brought him _Twilight_ because it was funny (“come on Angel, vampires and werewolves! How funny is that?”) and the time she showed him _Fifty Shades of Grey_ (“Angel, look what Dagon found! We been torturing the souls down below with it. It’s a big hit! It’s hilarious, angel! Just look! Dagon said Hell is planning to force the humans to make movies from it!”). 

  
Aziraphale almost felt sorry for the human souls, being forced to listen or even watch any of the Fifty Shades movies but found that he doesn’t, not really. Of what little Crowley have told him what else they do, the physical torture is for those of the most nasty souls. The souls are in the Hell for reason of course, it’s not like most of them are on the rack. Aziraphale sighed as he decided to go get one of his favorite books from a shelf when he saw something caught his eye as he saw a couple of books at the very bottom of the pile, ignoring the random books that he didn’t read what they were as he put them aside. He picked one of the books which was warm at the touch which is very curious thing. The cover of the book read _American Gods_ by Neil Gaiman ****[2]**** as well another book by the name of _Good Omens_ by the same fellow along with a Terry Pratchett. The names of the books sound so familiar, where have he heard of the books or the names of the authors?   


Aziraphale pondered by it as he was about to go his armchair that he enjoys reading to take the two books with him when he heard a knock at the door. Aziraphale, placed the books back on the table, making a neat pile of them all. “We are closed!” he yelled out, wondering if Crowley forgot to switch the sign or not. The knocking continued in his dismay.  


Aziraphale sighed as he started walking up front of the bookshop and opened the door. There stood Gabriel leaning on the doorframe with his normal smile, his violet eyes stare at him in the early morning glow. The demoted Archangel looked vastly different then what he looked like as his boss and that from the Airbase. Instead of a grey suit and purple scarf; he wore denim trousers, a faded purple tee shirt and darker grey leather jacket with its collar up. His hair was another thing that was far different, as his hair was longer, and he kept the dark stubble on his face as before he was cleaned shaved. In a way, the angel looked more human then Aziraphale never seen him. And it was much harder now the before from staring at him.

  
Aziraphale bite his lip, wondering why the Archangel was at his shop. He knew having the whole day off by himself was too good to be true. “Come in.” he said. The Archangel grinned as he stepped inside without a word. Aziraphale looked out to make sure that Gabriel was alone, as he did not want anyone from Heaven in his shop other than Gabriel. He was enough, the idea of Sandalphon being in his shop, Aziraphale almost growled at the very idea. Another thing that is bizarre since the Airbase incident, Gabriel always seemed to have a partner, either Sandalphon or a random angel that needed some experience on Earth. Ever since Gabriel and Beelzebub coming to the airbase and his demotion, Gabriel been working alone as Aziraphale haven’t see anyone with Gabriel since.  
  
  
Within moments Aziraphale found Gabriel in the first chamber area of his bookshop. Mostly where he keeps the register and where most customers stay so they won’t venture off deeper near his books and attempt to buy them. It was then Aziraphale noticed that Gabriel held the stack of papers and folders close to his chest and his messenger bag hang loosely at his side. Aziraphale haven’t seen the Archangel this nervous since the first time showing up at his bookshop a few months after his demotion. Gabriel looked as if wanting to tell him something but not knowing how which alarms Aziraphale of millions of things come to mind as of why.  


“I need your help.” Gabriel said as he sighed in defeat when Aziraphale finally joined him.  


“With what?” Aziraphale asked little baffled as of what Gabriel needs help with when he and Crowley made it perfectly clear that he is not welcomed when he first visited (unless it’s an emergency). What could he possibly do to help Gabriel and what would this emergency be? It’s not like Gabriel doesn’t know how to do miracles and if Gabriel was telling the truth from his last visit, he had a similar job as an earth agent until Gabriel was forced to be on permanent desk duty in Heaven for the past six hundred years after his twenty long year mission in Paris, France.** **[3]** **It just took him a few years to remember how to blend in with the humans plus to get into the times as the thirteen century is vastly different then the twenty-first century.  
  
  
Aziraphale never thought any of the Archangels stayed on earth for the long ever, a month tops if not a year in between long stretches of time like a few centuries. Aziraphale wondered how he never noticed Gabriel on Earth other than checking on him time to time or sending him assignments after all these years. This is the first time Gabriel stayed in Great Britain as Aziraphale always stayed in Europe which included Doggerland ****[4]**** before the North Sea flooded the area and turned Great Britain into an island. The only time he ever left the area was during assignments from Heaven such as the desertification of the Sahara, the first crown King of Upper Egypt, Iry-Hor and when King Narmer united the Upper and Lower Egypt. The Great Flood; Israel during the crucifixion of Christ just to name a handful of assignments. ** **[5]****

What does an Archangel need help with that made Gabriel come to his bookshop to begin with? Is it Hell or Heaven related?

  
“With what?” Aziraphale asked baffled.

  
“I have some reports that are due. I been neglecting on doing them because... well I’m unable to write them alone and those that have helped before are too busy and well you said I can’t come back unless it’s an emergency and… Michael isn’t too happy with me right now…”

  
This doesn’t make any sense. “What do you mean you can’t write them?” Gabriel should know how, for eons Aziraphale had to write them for Gabriel. Gabriel should know how to format the file properly, what is needed to be in in the reports and what details should or should not be added. Aziraphale despise doing it throughout the years of being an earth agent (writing the report is much better than going to Heaven in person to make the report) but surely Gabriel can go to Heaven if he’s too lazy to write one and orally give his reports. With the help of Crowley, Aziraphale made it into an art form of writing reports that ends up just being nonsense, basically going on and on without having any meaning to them whatsoever.

  
Gabriel looked at him with a puzzled look. “Whatever I write it turns gibberish.” He said, as if this was common knowledge.

  
Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “That’s normal. When there is hardly anything to report.”

  
“I know that.” Gabriel rolled his eyes in frustration, his leg started to fidget, remembering all the ones that Aziraphale has written that he had to read because it was his job. Saying nothing at all, going around in circles and reporting nothing. It gotten worse when the reports had to be a certain length or more other than writing one sentence reports. Gabriel still gets complaints from Beelzebub about Crowley’s own reports and had to read them when Beelzebub didn’t have the patience before his demotion. It was one of the reasons why they sent Ligur and Hastur over to Crowley’s flat for oral reports time to time. “I need you to write them for me. I say them, you write them!”  


Aziraphale just stared. “Why can’t you write them?” Having his afternoon taken by his former boss while he glorifies himself about his great miracles isn’t what he had in mind of spending his day.  


“I fucking told you! Whenever I try to write anything, it’s all turns into this mess of nothing. Let me show you.” Gabriel said as took a pen from Aziraphale’s desk that was nearby (Gabriel ignored Aziraphale glaring at him from touching anything from his desk), as he took a discard paper that was laying on the floor as he started to write, or at least attempt to write something.  


As Aziraphale watch, Gabriel wrote words that mean…nothing! Some may look like hieroglyphs if you turn the paper to its side or upside down, as other letters were a mix of dialects languages from Earth, some Aziraphale knew as others he hasn’t seen in ages as the language died out long ago. As Gabriel continued down the page the letters just started to be scribbles as if a 2-year-old took the pen and went at it on paper. Aziraphale watched confused between what was written on paper and back at Gabriel’s hand watching and mentally coping of how the pen strokes and what he observes between of how Gabriel holds the pen doesn’t match what is on paper.  


“I don’t understand.” Aziraphale said slowly as Gabriel finished and handed the paper to Aziraphale who took it. The angel looked at the page, not knowing what to think of it. If he based on the letters alone, Gabriel has decent handwriting. The loops and straight edges of the letters was sigil like much like Crowley’s own handwriting if Aziraphale had to compare it with someone he knew. His on the other hand was all in capitalized letters, messy and each letter was very close to each other. ****[6]**** Aziraphale will admit that he purposely writes like that as a form of making the effort to make it clean but not really. Making the font annoying to humans to read.  


“I am a Messenger of the Gods.” Gabriel said, surely Aziraphale knew this? “It’s... messengers during the War, it was agreed that we weren’t allowed to learn how to read and write, those that already knew before the First War like me, the ability was forgotten or blocked. It was a safety measure during the War, Aziraphale. Don’t you remember? We deliver only word of paper or word of mouth. If we were captured or killed in battle, we wouldn’t be able to tell the other side any secrets as well the papers we had would be nothing but blank pages if stolen.”  


“You’re illiterate.” Aziraphale just stare at Gabriel in disbelief. All this time? How did Gabriel read his reports all these years? The idea of being forced to forget how to read was a horrifying thought. Aziraphale doesn’t know how he would live without ever reading another book.  


“Not by choice.” Gabriel said stiffly, not liking the word _illiterate_, he isn’t stupid. He had been called that many times living among humans and from the other angels that look down upon him as it was high value to be gifted of the ability to read. Being the supervisor of Earth Agents and being the Archangel of the Messengers isn’t the most high-end departments in Heaven nor viewed as important as other departments of the Archangels.  


Nowadays it’s getting harder and harder to make up excuses about not able to read or write when one of his miracle targets or anyone really that wants him to read something or yell at him of not reading signs. He can speck many languages, knows how to do complex maths, able to do almost any task given to him and was able to travel through the planes of realities in great speed much like the Anemoni.  


His life would have much harder if he wasn’t the Archangel of Revelation or an Archangel to begin with. Gabriel knew things without being told, so half the reason for reading books is irrelevant from the knowledge in books. But for pleasure? Reading a story that if it wasn’t written down; would have been forgotten because the word of mouth broke its line because humans’ minds are fickle, or someone died before they could pass on the stories?  


It was one of the things Gabriel finds himself jealous of Aziraphale, his love for books (and that of food). Gabriel is unable to enjoy them and watch someone else do it while he’s unable... the longing somehow turned into anger and jealousy. Aziraphale have done many things that he saw many angels Fall for or be reprogrammed and yet Aziraphale never been punished by being unable to eat or have his mind wiped to not know the words on paper. In many ways; Gabriel find himself envious of Aziraphale, how free he is from Heaven. Gabriel had always wondered what Aziraphale have done to be God Touch and favorited by Her.  


Aziraphale started pacing in front of Gabriel, the archangel hasn’t seen him this flustered since that day at the park right before Armageddon’t. The angel stopped to look at him. “But how? Why? The war been over—"  


Gabriel sighed. “Yes, the war is over. However, we been planning the war for over six thousand years.”  


“But how?” Aziraphale repeated. “Have you ever read my reports or any of the others all this time? Who been doing that for you? When you been—”  
  
  
“The sigil doesn’t work in my office.” Gabriel snapped, knowing that Aziraphale was going to say that _word_ again. “But I don’t have that anymore after my demotion—” if he had an office, he would have gone straight up to Heaven to write up all his reports but it’s now off limits to him and given to someone else to take over his duties that he had for the past six thousand years.  


“SIGIL?” Aziraphale stare at Gabriel in horror, did Heaven _marked_ him? The angel had seen humans do the same to their prisoners and their slaves through the ages of human history living on Earth. Aziraphale never liked the practice.  


Gabriel looked almost pained as he pulled down his collar to reveal a crude black sigil on his neck. It was shaped like a triple moon that Aziraphale have seen many Wiccans and other occultists use but it was standing upright under Gabriel’s right ear going down his neck with a line running through it. The top crescent was bigger than the bottom one. Aziraphale almost went to touch it; to feel the magick woven within the sigil but kept his hands to himself not wanting to alarm the Archangel of touching the sigil. As well Aziraphale didn’t wish to harm Gabriel, even if he is an unpleasant person.   
  
  
Aziraphale has not seen this sigil since the First War, as he remembered helping a fellow angel carry another from a battlefield that had it on their own neck right before he was given the duty to guard the Eastern Gate. Aziraphale wondered if Gabriel had always had the sigil on his skin, as it would make sense as of why Gabriel always wore scarves and turtlenecks to cover it up whenever he was on Earth and in Heaven. Aziraphale doubts the sigil can come off as the sigil would be seared straight into Gabriel’s own soul, pass the earthly body.

  
Gabriel looked around; his hand was twitchy as he rubbed his neck. “Where is Crowley?” he asked.

  
“Out.” Aziraphale said, not wanting to give out any details, as well Crowley didn’t tell him any to begin with and didn’t want Gabriel to know.  
  
  
“Ah. Demon impulse hunting.” Gabriel said grinning. Aziraphale side glanced at him curiously but kept on pacing. It was true that Crowley does have impulses to do her demonic duties and ignoring them never works, they get worse. Aziraphale wonders how Gabriel would know about them but figured he has worked with demons before as he said he has during his last visit. It was clear that Michael worked with Ligur with their back channels, it would make sense that Gabriel too would have demon connects. Who is still a mystery between Crowley and Aziraphale, but they have theories and bets between them as of who?

  
Aziraphale knows he needs to help Gabriel. But doing so; this will happen again as depending how angry Heaven is with Gabriel, would want a report every month or once a year. How can he help him in the long run so his days he has the whole place to himself would not be interrupted by Gabriel coming back? Crowley would know, Aziraphale thought glanced at his home phone that was just down the hall. Crowley would come straight here if he called, but no. Crowley and Warlock was so looking forward to this day and Aziraphale would hate to ruin it. He won’t call Crowley (even though Crowley would be upset for him not doing so), when she is out having fun with Warlock in whatever they were doing. Aziraphale stopped his pacing, he can figure out after Crowley gets back and do it together.

  
“I’ll make us some pot of tea. I believe this is going to take a while.”

  
Gabriel grinned.

**(End of Chapter) **

**Words: **3,666

* * *

[1] The Robert Langdon book series, by Dan Brown. Book and movies switch book 1 (Angels and Demons [2000]) and book 2 (the Da Vinci Code [2003]). The third movie skipped book 3 and did Inferno which the book 4 that came out in 2013. I picked the two books because I figured Crowley would have seen the titles and just had to get them.

Twilight by Stephenie Meyer (2005). Fifty Shades by E. L. James [Erika Mitchell] (2011).

[2] TV canon of Good Omens, that this book, _American Gods_ by Neil Gaiman does exist in the Good Omens world as the soldier on the Airbase was seen reading it before Aziraphale poof him away, which means all of Neil Gaiman’s works as well Terry Pratchett’s works (and maybe them as well) exist in Good Omens universe. Terry Pratchett’s black hat was seen in Aziraphale’s bookshop. As well Neil Gaiman was seen in the theater with Crowley when Hastur visited him through the theater screen after meeting Warlock. I feel that much like in Supernatural, the writers are gods or prophets of their world.

[3] [“Judge and Tempters”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086069/chapters/47573992) of the Dynasty of Hell series.

[4] An area of land that is now submerge beneath North Sea, that connected Britain to the continental Europe. It believed it was flooded by rising sea levels around 6500-6200 BC (at lot earlier in Good Omens timeline however).

[5] Random parts of history that I felt that Aziraphale may have done or was around during the time to be part of as well what we saw in the tv series.

[6] Based it on the Aziraphale bookstore sign he has on the door of his shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Warlock comes back of their day of mischief and finds Gabriel and Aziraphale hard in work. We learn some secrets and Warlock is too much of a curious and helpful child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information of Raziel is from the headcannon of monkeycup.

**Emissary’s Burden**  
  
**-0-**  
  
**Summary:** Set after Gabriel’s demotion & banishment. It has been a few years since Aziraphale, and Crowley have seen the disgrace Archangel that came into their home unannounced and left them with more questions than answers. Crowley and Warlock left for the day of fun, “take your kid to work day” leaving Aziraphale alone for the first time in months. Aziraphale’s day was interrupted by the arrival of the said Archangel.  
  
**-**  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
**-**  
  
Crowley and Warlock walked side by side towards the bookshop with large grins upon their faces. Warlock’s Micky Mouse hat was lopsided upon his head as he laughed at the memory of their day. Since Crowley woke him up early that morning before sunrise; the whole day was full of mischief and fun. Something that he never experienced since before he was six years old when Nanny and Brother Aziraphale left his parents’ employment.   
  


The first part of the day for a few hours was tamed as it were, as Crowley showed Warlock all the stuff, she did in her previous job for Hell. Crowley showed Warlock the best way to glue coins on the sidewalk, which areas would be easily seen by passersby, as well the best locations. After placing a few pounds on the sidewalk, they dinned outside one of many Aziraphale’s favorite cafés as they watch people fall over themselves and others when the humans attempt to pick up the coins off the ground. Crowley and Warlock laugh as the coin victims found themselves look stupid when they found the coins super glued, many of them curse at them when they saw that they were watching them. One of the highlights of the event was a man dress in a business suit, spill his coffee all over himself and the ground and fell on his arse into the coffee mess which resulted into at least three people tripping over him. Another was when a lady thought kicking the glued pound was the best idea but instead broke her heel off her shoe while doing so. Both events were hilarious with all the cursing as well the yelling match between humans calling each other dickheads as well the businessman debating if he was better off to go home or not.  
  


  
Crowley then showed Warlock their next stop of their demonic work, the London Underground. Just a few hours until rush hour hits a perfect time to mess with the tube’s signals to make all the trains late. About two million Londoners come and go every day in the tube and being late when they must be somewhere annoys people to no end, how Crowley can almost taste the chaos of all those angry humans. It was there that Warlock made a comment about how he never been to Disney Paris before and off they went to Saint Pancras station in Central London to take the train to Paris, France. Crowley could still remember waking up after her long nap during the nineteen century and seeing the station being built at that location in 1868. A much better, easier option then the last time she had to go to France a few centuries before back in 1793 to save Aziraphale from execution during the Reign of Terror. Going to Paris from London only took two and half hours now as before it would have taken days or weeks either by walking or on horseback. 

At the train; it was one Crowley hasn’t been on, so she visited each toilet, cursing every toilet seat to make them either icy cold or super warm upon whoever comes to sit on them. Warlock thought it was the funniest thing ever. Crowley explain that humans love to sit on the toilet to play on their phones. So, when they touch the icy cold seat would leap off the toilet in shock, maybe just enough to make them piss all over themselves and the floor. Maybe drop their phone which could result in dropping it inside the toilet bowl itself or onto the floor; shattering the screen.   
  
  


But those that hate sitting on a warm seat over cold would force to think about the last person that sat there last, as many men don’t like to think about touching something that another man touched with his bare arse or balls. Both Crowley and Warlock laughed until tears came out from their eyes, took to their own seats at first-class and was shortly given a light meal with some wine on the side for Crowley and a soft drink for Warlock. Warlock enjoyed the free wi-fi and movies that he was able to watch through the train ride as well when they entered the channel tunnel.   
  
  


Crowley grinned as she saw the bookshop within eyeshot, as she kept the Disney character autograph book close to her chest. Ever since the first time she went to any of the Disney parks (Crowley found that amusement parks and such are the best place to create evil of the human masses other than bars, traffic stops and train stations just to name a few), Crowley got all the autographs of all the characters in the park for Aziraphale’s to add to his collection with his other first edition autograph book that came out along with all the first editions from Walt Disney himself when he started his company back in 1923. Of course, the book was filled out already with the classic signatures and Crowley figured Aziraphale would like the updated version of it with all the new characters added as there are much more since the 1955s when the first Disney Park was built. Along with the autograph book; Warlock got Aziraphale his own Micky Mouse hat with the angel’s own name embroidered at the back of the silly hat in golden letters. Knowing the angel, Crowley as well gotten tickets to a London theater play that she plans on taking Aziraphale to after taking him out to the Ritz or any other place the angel wanted to go such as his favorite sushi place as a date.

  
  
However, when they got to the door; Crowley stopped dead and placed her hand on Warlock’s chest to stop him from entering the bookshop. Warlock eyes widen knowing that Crowley felt something that could be mean danger. The teenager stepped closer towards the demon for protection looking for the threat, as he bit his lip nervously. Had Adam’s twist of reality finally failed that made Heaven or Hell remember what happened at the airfield and came for revenge? Crowley sniffed and licked the air, tasting a different presence other then Aziraphale within the shop. 

  
  
_Gabriel. _

  
  
What is he doing here? Crowley licked the air again, closer to the door railing as if the Archangel leaned on it just hours before. There was no angelic blood, no trace of the icy touch of heaven anywhere which means Aziraphale allowed Gabriel inside willing, there was no battle between the two of them. What does Gabriel want when they made it perfectly clear before that he wasn’t welcomed?

  
  
Carefully; Crowley turned the doorknob (even if it was locked; Crowley and Warlock is never blocked from going in) and slowly creeped inside. Rising voices was heard somewhere within the shop.   
  
  


“That is not HOW you do miracles, Gabriel! That is a temptation!” Aziraphale’s voice sounded very tired and annoyed. 

  
  
“The line between temptations and miracles is not a smooth straight line, Aziraphale. I thought you working with Crowley for all these years, you would have figured this out by now. Didn’t you write her reports for a whole century when she was sleep?** (1)** How else have you both been doing your jobs?” 

  
  
Crowley and Warlock looked around looking for the two rising voices. What were the two angels arguing about? And what does Gabriel mean by Aziraphale writing her reports during her nap?  
  
  


“Purposely getting yourself mugged with the correct amount of cash on you to pay for an American to pay off his sister’s medical bills is a temptation, Gabriel!” some papers were being shuffled angerly and something heavy got knocked over. Gabriel clearly wasn’t having it as he made a growling type of noise in frustration. “Even if by some…. miracle, that the young man would later be jailed and—,” Aziraphale stopped. Crowley guessed that Aziraphale was now looking at whatever papers he had within his hands. “How does that even happen?!”   
  
  


Gabriel sighed. “With little bit of Hell influence in the mix along with mine, the human would meet another in prison and both them would start a revolution (one of many that will happen in the future) after they both get out. One would go into politics and the another would later be a public official, if everything falls into place. Together as friends, in some years’ time, both will be a small piece of human history that would lead into a golden era within the western world which hopefully if nothing horrible happens between now and then, the eastern world as well. The human’s sister lives to a ripe old age, her cancer is no more. It’s a win-win.”

  
  
_‘What?’_ Crowley thought frantically, _‘how does one human getting arrested lead to that?’_

  
  
Crowley and Warlock found Aziraphale sitting at a desk in the far back of the bookshop where customers were not allowed, pen in hand. The angel was frustrated and annoyed, looking at his former boss with a look of disbelief. Gabriel was there, standing with his hands on his hips staring at the angel as if daring him to snap at him. Crowley suddenly had the need to ask Gabriel how he gotten Hell of all people to help with his miracle. He can’t name any demon that would willing help any angel. Thinking back at the time that she and Aziraphale had worked side by side and targeted the same human for their old sides gotten interesting results between heaven and hell influence towards humans. However, it was far too random for it to work of what they want (more like what Heaven and Hell wanted), far too unpredictable of when it happens and the outcome. The most recent of this was two of his coin victims, when he was dining with Aziraphale out during their dates, touched a coin at the same time and fell in love with each other. Crowley suddenly had the need to know how Gabriel can make it work and know what will happen in the far future. Was it an Archangel thing? Was it because Gabriel is the Archangel of Revelation **(2)**, hence able to know things before everyone else?  
  
  


Gabriel’s grey jacket laid at the back of Aziraphale’s chair and his messenger bag was left forgotten at the doorway from the room. Crowley stared at Gabriel, as she never seen the Archangel this bare without many layers of clothes on. By the looks of the discarded teacups, alcohol, serving plates and many papers laying all over the desk and floor, whatever Aziraphale and Gabriel been doing, they been doing this for hours. Both Crowley and Warlock stood at the doorway watching as the Principality and the Archangel started to argue over what is a temptation vs a miracle and how whatever Gabriel been doing was right or wrong. Aziraphale tossed his pen on the desk to cover his face with his hands.   
  


“Okay, let’s start over!” Aziraphale said, as he picked up the pen back into his writing hand that he threw during the disagreement. Gabriel huffed as he sat back down on the nearby couch. The Archangel wouldn’t stop fidgeting as he tapped on his foot or twitch his fingers. “What did you do in the end of the month after your demotion? The notes that you brought me, —is this written in crayon? Oh lord, why is it sticky— States that you been gone for a whole year. Hence why heaven wants you to make up for the year of you went missing. Where were you, it’s not stated in the notes.”  
  


“I was accidentally banished.” Gabriel said rolling his eyes, he spoke about being banished as if they were talking about the weather. “It happens to messengers time to time.” 

  
  
Crowley’s heart leap up into her throat. _Banished?!_ That still happens?! “Ngk.” 

  
  
Aziraphale got up from his chair when he noticed Crowley and Warlock standing there. “Crowley, dear!” he said as the angel took the demon into his arms. They looked at each other fondly before Aziraphale turned to their godson. “Warlock, my boy. What is that on your head?” 

  
  
“Mickey Mouse ears!” Warlock said grinning. “We went to Disney Paris! I got one for you too.” The teenager handed the hat with rounded ears at the top into the angel’s hands. Aziraphale was surprised at this; he didn’t think they would give him something from their outing. He suddenly felt the wave of love towards him from both the young human and Crowley.

  
  
“Oh, my!” Aziraphale said as he took the hat from Warlock’s hands and place it on his own head. “How do I look?” he asked them as he place his hands on his hips.   
  


Crowley smiled. “Gorgeous.” Warlock grinned looking back at the two of them. Crowley turned to look at Gabriel with a frown upon her face fighting off from hissing at the messenger. The Archangel was now leaning on the couch with his arms cross his chest watching them with a smile. “What is he doing here?”   
  


“Now, now Crowley. He came here asking for help.” Aziraphale said, patting on her arm as he went back to his cup of tea he left forgotten on the table.   
  
  


Crowley sneered. “For what? Tying his shoelaces?”

  
  
Gabriel snorted. “I need help writing reports to Heaven as they are over-do. My previous helpers are unable to help me right now or I would have not come here.” Crowley looked at the Archangel with a look.   
  


“Can’t you go back to your fancy office to do them?” Crowley asked.  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “Can’t, Sandalphon took over my office and I’m forbidden to go near it or any other office up in Heaven until they are done with the investigation against me.” Again, with the word investigation. Gabriel never deliberate during his last visit as of why he’s been under investigated by Heaven after his demotion, and the two of them never spoke about it between because it wasn’t their businesses. Even though Crowley is dying to know out of curiosity. It’s annoying to be out of the loop of gossip as the two of them are unemployed by Hell and Heaven, both she and Aziraphale is unable to know any details or rumours and the two of them don’t have any friends outside from their little group. Crowley and Aziraphale first believed that Gabriel was demoted because of the failed apocalypse as Heaven needed someone to blame for it not going as it was originally planned. Adam told them that both Heaven and Hell wouldn’t remember what transpired in the Airbase as well they wouldn’t go after the two of them from stopping it.   
  
  


“Well that was kind of them to make you do miracles and expect you to write reports of them when you are unable to.” Crowley said it as if not surprised.   
  
  


“Why can’t he write them?” Warlock asked. The human was baffled as why an adult can’t write up his own records of his miracle work; even unemployed both Aziraphale and Crowley still record their own either by habit, it’s a calming mechanism or out of boredom. An occult being at that, that is as literally older than dirt that can’t write sounds little weird to him.  
  
  


“Cause he’s a messenger.” Crowley said if it was obvious. Warlock gave his nanny the look of ‘that doesn’t explain anything.’ “How can I explain this? Hmm—two very good— two very bad messengers pissed off Heaven during the start of the Great War….” Crowley looked at Aziraphale for help as all she knew only Hell gossip.   
  


  
“It was agreed to make sure what they did never happens again as well Heaven needed to make sure that their messages wouldn’t be confiscated from Hell during the War. Just in case any of them Fell so Heaven’s knowledge wouldn’t be known… a sigil was created and placed on every messenger within the Host of Heaven.” Aziraphale continue, side glancing at Gabriel who was silent during the whole questioning. 

  
  
“A sigil?” Warlock knew what sigils are. His mother is quite good on making them for her spell work. He doesn’t have the gift as her to make them sadly because he over thinks them. Placing a sigil on an angel, it would have been very powerful magick. Is Nanny and Brother Aziraphale hinting that it stops them from writing? How does that even work? It sounded too complex. “What does it do?” Warlock asked as he turned to Gabriel. Aziraphale looked uneasy, either the conversion or was it because Gabriel was his former boss? Crowley didn’t know. Crowley knew that her angel never agreed or liked the old heavens practice. “What did they do?”  
  


  
Gabriel was never asked these questions. Most angels just accepted it and moved on. No one ever ask why the messengers was punished. It wasn’t like Michael or the Metatron ever said or explain anything either. “Both wrote a book that Heaven didn’t approve of.” Gabriel said with a shrug. Aziraphale perked up at the word of books. He had the sudden need to read them but bite his lip about the sudden dread of what the books contained that would have made Heaven and God herself so angry to punish a whole profession of angels (as rank had no meaning as Gabriel himself wasn’t immune to the order). Aziraphale can guess what one of the books was, one written by Raziel himself and given to Eve shortly after being banished from the Garden. Aziraphale couldn’t think of any other book besides that would have done the deed. Crowley didn’t know either. Crowley sigh knowing that Aziraphale is going to do research about the two books now after this night.  
  


“Who are you?” Gabriel asked looking at the teenager, titling his head at the human with a smirk. Warlock knew that Gabriel knew who he was.   
  


His mother and Brother Aziraphale didn’t raise him to be rude though. “My name is Warlock.” He took his hand out to shake the angel’s. “Are you are?”  
  


“I’m the Archangel Fucking Gabriel.” Gabriel said grinning at Warlock shaking each other hand. Warlock felt something on the Archangel’s palm. Just as quickly as he felt the feeling, it stopped when the two of them broke off from the handshake. The messenger smiled down the young witch that has grown since the last time Gabriel saw him. “Are you the same Warlock that told Hastur that he smelt like shit?” he asked.  
  


  
“Language!” Aziraphale stared at Gabriel who smirked at the angel as if knowing Aziraphale would snap at him about his cursing. Crowley looked like she didn’t know if she should laugh or not as she remembered Hastur telling her the same thing.   
  


Warlock looked pained at the memory of that weird day. “Please don’t remind me of that. I was just a stupid kid back then.”  
  


  
“I will when you apologize to him.”   
  


  
“Over my head body! Warlock, you are forbidden to go near that demon.” Crowley said, placing herself between the Archangel and her godson. Warlock rolled his eyes as if being told this many times. He knows the rules when he sees another angel or demon that isn’t Aziraphale or herself, stop whatever he was doing and run.   
  


“Hastur is really hurt by it still.” Gabriel said, glancing at Crowley. “He’s sensitive of his smell, you know this Crowley. With the secretions he leaks when he feels extreme emotions. He doesn’t like them, and he lashes out when he gets reminded of them. Hastur didn’t lash out to Warlock because he’s was a kid back then.”

“I don’t care. Warlock is never going to go near him. End of story.”

Gabriel raised his hands in surrender and back off from the demon as Crowley’s eyes was full yellow with sharped teeth. Warlock felt guilty as he didn’t mean to make someone hurt, he thought it was funny that a weird guy smelt like poo at the time. Plus, he was little angry at his mother and Thaddeus at the time and didn’t care.

  
“Just a thought, sister. Nothing more.” Gabriel said.  
  


  
“Don’t call me that.” Crowley hissed.  
  


Gabriel smiled sadly. He turned to Aziraphale with a confused look on his face as he glanced between him and Warlock. “Is he your first, Aziraphale?” Gabriel asked. “I don’t remember you ever fostering human children before. Or is Crowley the only one raising him?”  
  


  
It was true, Warlock is Aziraphale’s first child he ever taken care of to raise. It wasn’t a hard choice at the time when Harriet asked the two of them to take in Warlock sometime after Crowley picked them up from the bus stop. ** (3) ** With everyone else he either miracle them to a safe place that someone would take them in when they found the child, or he went to find their family members for them to take them in. Aziraphale had cared for children before when their parents needed the help, babysat them for humans he cared for when living in Soho and all the other places he had lived through out the ages. He taken care of children into his care when he tutored when his assignments called for it. But he had never taken in a child to fully raised. Crowley on the other hand have taken care of countless children in all her years on earth until they are grown or found someone else that could take her place for the better. The children she saved from the Flood were her first. Crowley never said how many she has cared for and Aziraphale never asked nor have he ever helped care for them because he was a coward. 

“They are my Godparents.” Warlock explained to Gabriel. “Mother needed help and unable to care for me, so they agreed to take me in.” Warlock crossed his arms to look at the Archangel as if daring him to disagree with it.

“A very good thing for Henry to do.” Gabriel said, turning back at the teenager. “Not many are brave enough to take that step to ask for help.”

  
“You have children?” Warlock asked, this angel sounded like a parent. Warlock likes the Them, but it would be nice to have other friends too. Brother Aziraphale always said that it’s good to make friends (while Crowley called them allies).

  
Gabriel shook his head sadly. “I have never spawned.” He said sadly, thinking about how demons can hatch imps and very few that was able to spawn another demon from themselves, Gabriel had wondered if Satan or God was the one who blessed them. No angel ever made another angel as only God can. “My last human child I took care of died in the late fifteenth century.” 

  
Warlock eyes widen. Aziraphale and Crowley look at each other, they could do the math and knew that the timeline fit around the time when Gabriel did his last field mission and when he was called into Heaven for a permanent desk job. “They died?” Warlock said stupidly. Of course, they are dead. It’s not like they would be around still being a live that long ago.

  
“They lived a long life, a huge fit during those times specially being disfigured at birth. Their descendants live mainly in France, New Zealand, the United Kingdom and Canada now.” Gabriel said sadly. Aziraphale knew partly Gabriel’s job is to bless human children at birth, after all he was the one that was there at Yeshua’s birth and told his mother, Miriam that she was with child that had a great destiny. But raised children? This was new, Aziraphale never knew that Gabriel stick around on Earth for that long to be able to foster any children. Did the other Archangels do the same? How many did Gabriel taken care of and watched die? Aziraphale fears for the day that Warlock’s mortal life comes to an end, it was why he never taken the burden of raising a human child nor ever fell in love with one in a romantic sense. It was hard enough for the humans he cared for while working with them and living among them whom he made friends with. To think of doing that multiple times with watching children grow and die that he raised himself. Aziraphale doesn’t know if he is strong enough to watch Warlock die so soon. 

  
Warlock bite his lip in thought. “What were their names? All the kids that you had?”

  
“Well—” Gabriel was lost for words at this point, as if no one ever asked him. Aziraphale never did nor ask what he does on Earth when he is not in Heaven during the checkups, Aziraphale never thought to ask. All he wanted was to be left alone. “We don’t have time to go through all their names. There are over 5,489 of them after all.” Gabriel was taken, which made Azirapahle smile with glee seeing his former boss squirm. Aziraphale’s widen at the number however, thinking of going through that many Warlocks’.   
  


Warlock’s eyes widen. “So, if Earth is only 6,000 years old give or take, does that mean you took care of a kid once a year?”   
  


“No. I fostered them in avenge five to ten years until they are old enough. Many of which had siblings, not just one at a time. Humans you know do have this tendency to breed a lot of children, even when they shouldn’t.” Warlock knew what Gabriel meant as he is one. Even though he wished for a brother or sister, he’s glad that his mother and Thaddeus never did have another child during their marriage other then himself. Warlock wonders if he does have any siblings by his other family; the one that shares his blood. “I haven’t fostered in a long time, about six hundred years now since I was stationed in Heaven on a permeant post.”  
  


“Why?” Crowley is now regretting ever encouraging Warlock to ask questions. Crowley doesn’t want Warlock to anger an Archangel, as they have short tempters plus Gabriel looked uncomfortable as it is with all the questions even though she been enjoying seeing Gabriel fidget.   
  


“Heaven decided that we didn’t need that many agents on earth anymore, just one would resurface,” Gabriel glanced at Aziraphale as he turned back to Warlock. “My skills were needed elsewhere to prepare for Armageddon.”  
  


“For six hundred years?” Warlock asked with a rise eyebrow, the number sounded ridiculous to him.  
  


“I didn’t agree with the Metatron at the time and I purposely made my last mission last for years, over twenty just so I could stay little bit longer on Earth as it when I went back to Heaven, the only time I was allow back was to check on Aziraphale and when Armageddon happened and well everything was going to be destroyed.”   
  


Warlock still didn’t understand most of it. “That sucks.” Was the only thing he was able to say. Gabriel placed his hand on his shoulder and patted it. Crowley hissed.   
  


“Yep.” Gabriel said, with a smile as he let go of the human' shoulder as he spread his arms out with a twirl. “but now, look at me now! I’m back at my old job! Even though I may be executed soon. Which totally sucks but whatever.” Warlock laughed thinking it was a joke. Aziraphale almost dropped his cup he was sipping as Crowley made a ngk sound.  
  


Behind Warlock’s back, the two of them looked at each other as Aziraphale mouthed ‘executed’ towards Crowley who looked just as shocked as him. What in whoever's name did Gabriel do that Heaven wants him dead? Crowley couldn't think of anything, as far as she knew Heaven doesn't execute anyone.   
  


She was far too sober for all these questions that she needed to be answered. Not their business she kept telling herself as she looked up to Aziraphale. "Figured out how to help Gabriel, angel?" she asked.   
  


Aziraphale sighed loudly. "No," he said as he started pacing placing his tea up on a table. "Gabriel's notes are a mess. I don't know what you been doing, Gabriel but whoever been doing your notes are deficient at their job."   
  


Crowley glanced at the notes that was left on the desk. If she didn't know any better she would say that the notes, the paperwork, half of everything that came from Gabriel's messenger bag came from Hell. The papers are highly damaged either from water, fire, mold and some form of a sticky substance that she doesn't want to touch. Half of it was written in crayon, permanent marker and other questionable usage of writing utensils. Some of the papers was glued or taped together.   
  
  


"I'll let them know of your approval of them when I see them next." Gabriel said taking his notes back into folders that Crowley knew came from Heaven, the paper that the folders was made out of seem to shine and far too neat and crisp compare to the grimy mess of the stack of papers.   
  
  


"As you can see dear, we need to think of something to help him." Crowley knew that Aziraphale only wanted to help so Gabriel can leave and not come back to their peaceful lives. Plus as an angel Aziraphale feels that he has to but all the years working under Gabriel, Crowley can feel how much glee Aziraphale feels of Gabriel needing help.   
  


Crowley paced back and forth, thinking. How to help Gabriel? She does remember some of the other former messenger angels turned demons and know that most if not all are forced into physical work over any paperwork within Hell because the sigil isn't erased after the Fall. Any of them that work upside are forced to work with a partner. The only way for one to get any rank is through help from another. What does humans do around this problem with those that are physical unable to read or write? Humans who minds twist the words while looking on paper, humans who were never taught how? Humans that physically can’t hold on pen to write. Crowley stopped and slowly turned to Gabriel. “Are you able to copy?” she asked.  
  


  
Gabriel raised his eyebrow. “I’m not following?”   
  


  
Crowley rolled her eyes. “Are you able to write by coping something from a book or a piece of paper?”   
  


  
“Ah,” Gabriel said, slowly nodding but tilt his head in thought. He shrugged. “I never tried but few messengers I know are able to.” He knew this as he knew a few of other archangels have assistants who are messengers and those were the ones that can copy by writing, not knowing what they are coping as reading whatever they wrote is hidden from them. Sandalphon has a messenger copier in his department, their jobs are making copies in his office while he is not there. It was an easy way for other angels to get them to copy reports without secrets being known as the copier would not know what secrets or documents, they are doing so they would unable to share as they store it into the Archives. 

  
  
“You have an idea do you, love?” Aziraphale asked as he got up from the armchair that he was sitting. He knew his Crowley would think of something! 

  
  
“Yep, maybe.” Crowley said, randomly picked out a nearby book, a pen and paper from the same desk and gave them to Gabriel who took them a bit awkwardly into his hands. For eons Gabriel been given letters, scrolls, stone tablets and folder documents you name it to deliver as well oral messages to humans and that of other angels. Including demons time to time when it calls for it, because Metatron demands Hell to do something because God said so. It was normal for him to be given a book or scroll that he will never be able to read, but it was another too be told to do something that he is unable to know if he can do, even with his Archangel abilities. Gabriel suddenly felt nervous as he glanced at the book that laid innocently in his hands. What if he fails? 

  
  
The title of the book was blank. All it is to him is a fancy hard cover sketchbook, whatever in it he’s unable to learn from. Gabriel does faintly remember that he once was able to read and write Enochian, the written language of the angels. He and Lucifer created an alphabet similar from Enochian and sigils in a form of code back in the day but… the first Fall happened, angels falling during the War for countless reasons that some would say to be unfair today. The deciding factor to make all messengers from being literate was a mixture of two events that happened at the start the Great War as Aziraphale told Warlock was correct. The second book is highly known by everyone as Heaven didn't think it was worth to hide but the knowledge of the first was. The knowledge that one of their own help create the Book of the Damned would have started another rebellion. Gabriel smirked thinking that no one knew it was he that did it. **(4) ** Lucifer did ask for his help after all, why would he not help his brother? It was before his Fall when they created the book, so it wasn’t against Heaven at the time. Gabriel suspect that Michael knows that it was him but never directly spoke to him about it or punished him.   
  
  


The second event was secrets and mysteries from God Herself was leaked to the humans in the form of a book written by another messenger, a lower archangel by the name of Raziel. Raziel’s naïve decision to write down the secrets into a book that is known as_ Sefer Raziel HaMalakh_ because he felt that the humans would need the knowledge to get back in good graces to God after their banishment from the Garden so they would not be condemned for Hell because of it and be thrown away like trash from Paradise as well it was given to them to help them able to use their Free Will better. Raziel is gone now; Fallen or dead as his last crime was creating Nephilim from his human wife. He lashed out against heaven because he found out his wife and children parish from the flood after he was ordered to send a message to the humans with the rainbow. Raziel felt tricked and betrayed from heaven of what happened.** (5) ** Raziel did not know it at the time, he was purposely kept away from earth because an angel from Sandalphon’s department knew he had human family and thought keeping him away would be less painful for the messenger. Raziel felt that if he had known earlier, he would have done something to save them. Right after he send the rainbow, he was told that he should not mourn his family because they were human which was the last straw as Raziel attacked and discorporated any angel that was near him. Gabriel didn’t agree with the Flood to begin with; however it was not his department nor decision, the only thing he done during that age was bless the birth of each Nephilim; they are part angel it was his job to help welcome the creation of all angels, half or not as well bless human children.  
  
  


After those two events that happened, it was agreed that as punishment and to make sure that it won’t happen again (it was no coincidence that messengers are easily tempted into sin), a sigil was created to place upon all messengers, including the innocent ones not yet created that done nothing to anger God or that of the Heavenly host. It happened shortly after the Apple Incident, Gabriel still remember of how he was the first one to place himself on a stone slab, his robes rolled to his hips as he kept his hands to his back as the effort of all the Archangels, the sigil was charred onto his skin into his very core. The pain he felt from it; something he always compare it to Falling. Right then and there, his mind felt something like it was scooped out from his head or stabbed repeatably as something went missing in his memories. His body remembers, but his mind did not. If he had to explain of what the sigil did to him as it burned, his mind is like a brightly lit city looking down in a birds view, but part of it was not lit as the sigil cut off the light that will never be lit again.   
  
  


God was the first the writer. _“In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God.”_ ** (6) ** To be blocked from one of Her creations, Her very word, the ache Gabriel feels within his core will always be there, at times he can almost feel it like a phantom or an echo. It was similar of what Gabriel knew about humans who have lost limbs that could still feel or believe they can still feel the missing the limb. He always thought this was a comparison to those of the Fallen that can’t feel Her grace.   
  


  
It has been so, so long since he heard Her voice as well. Not since the Fall of Lucifer.  
  


  
Gabriel was fortunate that his office counteracted the sigil for him to do his desk work because of his rank. Not many other messengers had it good as he. Partly because no one wanted his job. Now Sandalphon was given his duties and living it up in his office as he got the maintenance crew to connect his old office with his to make it bigger. Gabriel sneered at the delightful Sandalphon when it was announced during his demotion hearing.  


  
Gabriel looked up towards Crowley who was standing there with her arms cross her chest looking at him. Behind her, was Aziraphale watching closely with his one hand on Warlock’s shoulder in a protective stance that gave Gabriel a smile. The young human was curious of what was going on as well Warlock remember his mother specking about meeting Gabriel before.   
  


  
“It’s okay to be nervous,” Warlock said, stepping closer in both Crowley and Aziraphale’s dismay. “Brother Aziraphale says that everyone gets nervous sometimes. And it’s okay to fail too!”  
  


  
Gabriel snorted, Aziraphale looked almost pained at the innocence. Gabriel sighed, “That is true. Even the devil himself was nervous when he stood up against God Herself.” With that said, Gabriel placed the book on a flat surface and opening it. The pages he saw was blank at first glance. Through experience he knew if he looks more closely, the pages would look like ink was smudged all over the pages, oddly enough at the very end of a page was black square. Pen in hand, Gabriel took a deep breath and looked at the book and started to write.   
  


  
He didn’t know what he was writing. But with piece of paper he was given being half full, he stopped not knowing why **(7)** and handed to back to Crowley. Crowley took it and looked at it without saying a word. The silence was annoying, and Gabriel had the itch to fidget again. “A bit, squirrely are you?” Crowley asked him, rising one eyebrow at him. Gabriel knew that the demon was playing with him.   
  


  
“Stop laughing at him, Crowley.” Aziraphale said sighing. “Did it work?”   
  


  
“Like a charm.” Crowley said, handing it to the angel who took it. Aziraphale looked at the page and saw that yes, he can read it and saw that it was word for word from the book. He looked at Crowley in all fairness Gabriel's hand writing was a bit sigil like, similar to Crowley's if he had to compare it to someone he knew.   
  
  


“That does not explain what your plan is, Crowley. All this shows that he can copy from any of us writing his reports for him.”  
  


  
“I have seen you write reports for them, Aziraphale. They only want written reports. This proves that Gabriel can copy yes. What he needs is something that can write the report for him as he talks and after he can copy what was written."  
  


  
"Are you saying that Gabriel can use a computer?" Warlock asked.   
  


  
"Yes!" Crowley said with a jump. "Human have this feature see?" she pulled out her phone. "You click this and it starts to write what you are saying to it. All Gabriel needs is talk to text software and then copy what's on screen and give that to Heaven!" 

  
Both Gabriel and Aziraphale just stare at Crowley in shock. Aziraphale knew that computer have gotten a better then the computer he has in the back of the bookshop.

  
"What's a computer?" Gabriel asked. Crowley slapped her hand into her forehead with a groan. She does not have the streagth to deal with Gabriel's ignorance. Warlock on the other hand smiled brightly.   
  


**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**(1)** During Crowley’s long nap in the 19th century; Aziraphale felt it was his fault that Crowley decided to take a long nap that lasted close to a fully century until around the time when they met up in the park in 1862 when Crowley asked him for Holy Water. Aziraphale didn’t want Crowley to get in trouble by Hell so he wrote up demonic reports and the like along side his own for Heaven. Crowley doesn’t know about it and Aziraphale never said as Crowley never asked. Unknown to Aziraphale however, both Beelzebub and Gabriel knew. As the two of them compare notes to each other as well have switch reports because their side sometimes gets boring, it was obvious who’s handwriting it was during that time period. Now that Gabriel said something, it would be something Crowley going to ask about.  
  
  
**(2) **In Angelology; Gabriel is said to be the Archangel of almost everything (not even joking). Most commonly are death, rebirth, consolation, annunciation, mercy, truth, peace, judgement, destruction, vengeance, revelation, child conception, child adoption, child fostering ETC. They rule over navigation, ocean voyages, maritime trade, motherhood, fertility, children, the home, domestic issues, starting new chapters in life, enhancing psychic powers, astral travel, birth clairvoyance, dreams, emotions, imagine, inspiration, intuition, secrets, sleep, women’s mysteries and reincarnation. The NEGATIVE aspect of Gabriel is Delusion. With that in mind; Gabriel out of the all the Archangels have a mix of peculiar talents. The devil himself was the angel of light and music before his Fall. 

**(3)** [Occultist’s Wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452808) This event happened shortly after this one-shot. Harriet and Warlock stayed with them for months until Harriet can get on her own feet but mentally, she knew she wasn’t able to care for Warlock so she asked Aziraphale and Crowley to do so.   
  
  
**(4)** [Chapter One of Dishonored Brethren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761184/chapters/46777126)  
  


**(5)** Dishonored Brethren, more about that in a chapter called Love thy Humans, soon to be posted. The Fall of Hastur and Ligur  
  
  
**(6)** **John 1:1**. The first verse in the opening chapter of Gospel of John. In the Douay-Rheims, King James, New International and other version of the Bible.   
  


**(7)** Gabriel finished the long paragraph within the page of the book. He was done with the page as the bottom of it had a picture of knight fighting a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to end it here as i lost some of the chapter becuase of computer issues as well it been ages since the last update. I now can't do footnotes and such until i get another type of software. hope this end of this fic is good. 
> 
> \--Marsha.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where illiterate-Gabriel came from, but I got the idea from reading some posts and comments about “how Gabriel doesn’t read/know how to read as he doesn’t know what pornography is.”
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> —Marsha.


End file.
